


Airplane disasters

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Plane journeys from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “Bonding solely via eye contact over that annoying person on our plane that we’re both slowly becoming more and more exasperated about” au.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Based on the prompt above I wrote this little AU. I had fun with the annoying person XD

Susie stows her bag into the overhead hold and then takes her seat near the window.

She was flying out to Finland to check on developments for her hotel venture near the Arctic circle. The hotel would be a chain of glass igloos that showed the entire night sky and the Aurora.

The Aurora had been something that had inspired her since a child, ever since she saw photos of the Northern Lights blazing across the sky in colours she had never imagined.

As she got older, she began to travel and at the age of 25 she finally saw the lights for herself.

The display above had captured her entirely. The sky had been so magical she had begun to wonder if others could share the magic with her.

So she began to think, and pretty soon she had come up with an idea for a hotel situated near the lights which would have igloos made of glass so visitors could see the sky above them.

It turned out to be a good idea and thus the Kakslauttanen Arctic resort was born.

The hotel was now nearing completion and Susie couldn't wait to see the results of her dreams.

Susie turned to look out the plane window, hoping they'd take off soon. She just wanted to get there.

As she was gazing out the window, someone coughed to get her attention.

A man with dark hair and the most amazing eyes smiles at her. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Susie answers with a smile, enjoying the sound of his accent.

"Thanks." The man nods and took the seat, pulling out some headphones so he could listen to some music.

Susie turned her head back to the window, trying not to think about how cute the guy next to her was.

The plane was nearly full now, the last few amblers coming in. One guy, a rather large fellow holding a business suitcase came in and was being quite loud on his phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm boarding now. Yeah I have the contract. I won't be long. Don't worry. I have to go, the Stewardess is glaring at me."

The man puts his phone away and glares back at the Stewardess.

"You are aware of our no phones policy?" The Stewardess asks, her face annoyed.

"Yeah." The man says with an eye roll. "You're always so worried about everything. No one can do anything anymore, I thought this was a free country."

"Sir. The rules are there for everyone and for safety, now get to your seat." The Stewardess says firmly.

"Keep your skirt on." The man grumbles as he moves to take the seat behind Susie and the handsome stranger.

Susie looks to the man next to her and raises her eyebrow.

"I think this will be a long flight." the man says to her, taking his headphones out and holding out his hand. "I'm Toto."

"Susie." Susie says with a soft smile, shaking his hand.

Toto smiles at Susie and then glances behind him at the man who is still grumbling away. "Someone's not a happy camper."

Susie stifles a giggle with her hand and turns to look back out the window, noting the plane starting to move.

* * *

An hour into the flight and Susie and Toto are starting to have enough.

The man behind them is loud and complains tirelessly about the food, the entertainment and his seat. Everything apparently annoys him and the abuse he throws at the Stewardess is appalling.

"Skirts in the skies, that's all you are." The man grumbles after a Stewardess tells him to be a little quieter.

The Stewardess looks at him angrily, but keeps her composure.

"These seats are too small." The man continues to complain. "I have better legroom at Easy Jet."

Toto sighs and thunks his head against his seat. Susie turns to look at him and Toto turns to her.

"How long do we have left." Toto asks Susie desperately.

"About...two hours?" Susie replies, glancing behind her worriedly.

"Fantastic." Toto grumbles, putting his head in his hands.

"Why don't we talk? Pass the time?" Susie asks, fed up herself of the man's complaining.

Toto looks at her questioningly. "About what?"

"Well, where we're going, what we do. That sort of thing." Susie answers with a shrug.

"That sounds good." Toto nods. "So, why are you going to Finland?"

* * *

The next hour passes by in a blur. Susie and Toto's conversation doing well to take their minds off of their charming fellow passenger.

It turns out that Toto owns a snowmobile company and he rents them out to people so they could explore the land.

Susie in turn tells him of her hotel venture and soon begins to see that maybe Toto's snowmobiles could come in handy.

Susie puts it to him that he could help with her venture by offering snowmobile rides. It would profit them both and would go well in the long run if clients wanted to explore the land.

Toto is hesitant at first, but soon comes round to the idea. The two of them spend the rest of the flight going over their plans, the idea getting more concrete by the minute.

Susie offers Toto a visit to her resort, so he could have an idea of what it was like. Toto seems interested and agrees to her invite.

It was decided there and then that Susie would take Toto with her to the resort once the plane landed. It would be great to have Toto see it as soon as possible.

They are nearing the end of their flight when the man behind them decides to put his campaign of moaning to a new extreme.

The man decides he hates the meal given to him so much he will throw it.

Unfortunately it's mash potato and his aim means that it lands in Toto's hair.

Toto was in mid sentence with Susie when he felt it.

Susie put her hand over her mouth as Toto put a hand into his hair, grimacing when he felt the potato.

There's a glint in Toto's eye and Susie is suddenly worried.

"Toto, no." Susie puts her hand on Toto's arm and looks up at him. "I know it's bad but the Stewardess has seen and she will handle it."

Toto looks at Susie and sighs. "When we get off this flight I am having a shower first thing."

"Good thing my hotel is almost ready." Susie says with a chuckle. "I have a shower you could use."

"Thank you." Toto says warmly, the potato dripping out of his hair.

Suddenly a round of applause breaks out in the plane and Susie and Toto turn around to see the man being forced out of his seat and into economy seating, away from everyone on that part of the plane.

"Oh well, silver lining I suppose." Toto tells Susie with a grin.

"I hope economy like him." Susie replies with a laugh.

"And we're almost there." Toto says, pointing out the window.

Susie looks out of the window and feels her heart lift with excitement. They are almost there!

* * *

  
The plane lands 30 minutes later and as they leave the plane they hear that their charming flight companion is now banned on that airline.

"Oh so we don't have to see him on our return!" Toto says brightly. "They should have left him in the snow."

Susie snorts and shakes her head, leading the way into the airport where there luggage awaits.

* * *

It turns out that Toto loves Susie's resort and the idea to combine their businesses.

When the resort officially opens it turns into a success for the both of them.

Susie and Toto decide to stay in Finland, sharing an apartment near the resort.

During their time together they grow closer.

And on one cold night with the aurora shining down on them, Toto kisses Susie under the multitude of colours flaring in the sky.

It's all sort of a magical ending really. For the both of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
